the_ravenringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Evna
Evna is the third and last book in the series. (English) Plot: In Evna Hirka has come to a new world, Dreysìl, the blinds world. There she is a part of Modrasmes house and is a living proof that Graals family still live. She accepts his fate reluctantly, hoping to keep Rime and Ymslanda printed. Dreyris thirsty for their ability is far too strong and Hirka must reluctantly realize that the war she would like to stop, is inevitable. Environment: At the beginning of the book she comes through the gates in a city of ruins. It's cold in the whole world, and it is a 4-6 days walk from where she will live. They go much through almost impossable mountain, which is frigid. Mostly the action takes place in the city Ginnungad, located in a glacier. Through cracks in the glacier you can look down into the huge city. There are many gates into the city. The town is made so as not to show weaknesses, they have partly balconies without fences, just to show that they are not weak. In the middle of the town there is a large crater, and out of the crater there are many roads. In the south end of town there is the fallen, those who have killed one of their own and do not have very many rights. There is also a dirty road that goes up to the Viewer house, the Viewer is like a doctor, but there is almost no one going there, for they count it to show weakness. The viewer's house faces the sea and Hirka often go there to get advices and help. Hirka live in Modrasmes house, where they have big rooms and beds reminiscent of hammocks. The house that controls are Hods house, and there is much gold embellishments. (Norsk bokmål) Handling I Evna har Hirka kommet til en ny verden, Dreysìl, de blindes verden. Der hører hun til Modrasmes hus, og er et levende bevis på at Graals slekt enda lever. Hun aksepterer motvillig sin skjebne, i håp om å holde Rime og Ymslanda trykt. De likfødtes, Dreyris, tørst etter evna er alt for sterk, og Hirka må motvillig innse at krigen hun så gjerne vil stoppe, er uungåelig. ' ' Miljø I starten av boka kommer hun gjennom portene til en by av ruiner. Det er kaldt i hele verdenen, og det er 4-6 dagers marsj fra der hun kommer til å bo. De går mye gjennom nesten ufremkommelige fjell som er iskalde. For det meste foregår handlingen i byen Ginnungad, som ligger i en isbre. Gjennom sprekker i isbreen kan man se ned i den enorme byen. Det er mange porter inn i byen. Byen er laget slik at de ikke skal vise svakheter, de har blant annet balkonger uten gjerder, kun for å vise at de ikke er svake. I midten av byen er det et stort krater, og ut fra krateret er det mange veier. I sørenden av byen er det de falne, de som har drept en av sine egne og ikke har særlig mange rettigheter. Det er også en skitten vei som går frem til Seerens hus, Seeren er som en lege, men det er nesten ingen som drar dit, for de regner det som å vise svakhet. Seerens hus ligger ut mot havet, og Hirka drar ofte dit for å få råd og hjelp. Hirka bor i Modrasmes hus, der de har store rom og senger som minner om hengekøyer. Huset som styrer er Hods hus, og der er det mye gullutsmykninger.